


sweater weather.

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, also yoodong are gfs but barely mentioned, anyway merry christmas ig, i love bora, jibo soft gfs, this is kinda based on me and my gf but also like. minji best gf???, ur welcome for this soft jibo content btw it is soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: minji lends their sweater to bora. when bora is home, they realise they still have minji's sweater and find minji's ipod. out of curiosity, bora looks through minji's music and finds a playlist titled with bora's name.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	sweater weather.

it's cold. way too cold, bora concludes as she makes her way down the busy streets to meet with minji. sure, it's late december, but even still - for the streets to be this cold seemed almost criminal. in reality, it's probably only about six degrees, but it seems more like -43 to the poor tiny girl that forgot to wear layers, foolishly thinking it was going to be slightly warmer than it actually is. she just hopes that minji had planned to spend their day together somewhere warm and inside, otherwise, she feels like she'll probably die of frostbite. or resent for the older girl. either-or.

as she makes her way down the slightly icy roads, she sees a glimpse of dark-blue, almost sapphire-like, hair in the distance and her heart skips beat as she recognises it as her minji - (yeah, her minji. they weren't dating, but they had been best friends from before bora could even form sentences, so bora just claimed minji as hers) - as she reroutes to cross paths with the girl. minji looks up from her phone, eyebrows furrowed together before her face breaks into a huge smile as she makes eye contact with her best friend that she hasn't seen in forever (it was more like two weeks, but a day apart from each other seemed like an eternity and a day). minji envelopes bora in a huge hug as bora hides her flushed face in minji's shoulder, inhaling her scent as she relaxes. minji was calming. minji was homely. minji was everything she could have wanted in a person, and so much more. without any words being exchanged between the two, minji runs a soothing hand down the small of bora's back as the latter girl leans into minji's warmth. and they stay, for what seems like hours, just basking in each other - content and happy. neither of them could ask for much more.

well, minji could, but bora doesn't have to know that. not just yet, anyway.

the first thing minji says when she leans back is, "you smell nice," with a large smile plastered on her face. "and, you look freezing. did you not take a jacket with you or something?" she scolds, though bora knows she's only being caring when she slaps her lightly and begins rummaging in her bag for something. bora's face turns into something of a shock when minji pulls out this large, fluffy pastel purple sweater that she hands to the shivering girl in front of her. "here, put this on."

"minji, -i," bora begins to protest, but minji gives her a look that means she doesn't want to be argued with, so bora silently listens as she puts the sweater on and immediately feels herself warm up. whether it was because the sweater was fleeced, or the fact it was minji's, she couldn't tell. she hoped it wasn't the latter. "thank you. i mean, how did you even know to bring this?" 

"i know what you're like, silly." minji adds with a soft smile. "the things i do for you, huh?"

"whatever." bora snorts. truth be told, the large oversized sweater was making her feel things that she was trying her best to hide, and she just silently was hoping that minji wouldn't catch on how much she was blushing, or how fast her heart-rate currently was. she hated keeping secrets from minji, but sometimes it was necessary to keep a friendship - and a friendship with someone like minji was something she couldn't afford to lose. she was too precious - too kind, too loving, too... perfect. minji was perfect in every way, bora decides. "now, where the fuck are we going? it's cold as balls," bora tells her friend as she drowns in her oversized sweater, and minji has to cough to cover up the fact that she, too, was flushed at just how cute and tiny bora looks in her clothes.

minji pauses for a second, thinking, before looking around. "ah! there's a shopping centre around here, i think? we can stop there maybe." she tells bora, who simply just nods and unconsciously reaches for minji's hand as they make their way to the shopping centre. there are no words said to each other as minji intertwines their fingers and gives bora's a slight squeeze, reminding her that she's here for her. they make soft eye contact, and bora smiles.

-

when they finally reach the shopping centre, bora feels like her fingers are about to fall over. they're red, sore, and bora just wants to go inside. minji sighs as she guides them both into a large-ish store that was titled 'hobbycraft', and bora sighs when the warmth hits her. it's not as nice or as comforting as minji's warmth, but it'll do. they briefly look around, but bora's too busy staring at minji as she notices just how pretty minji is from the side. too busy being in awe, bora doesn't even notice that minji was talking to her until she's right in her face, so close to her that bora can taste minji's fresh breath on her own lips. startled - and slightly flustered - bora takes a step back and minji just giggles. "i was asking which colour you preferred, bora," minji replies as if that didn't even happen, and bora has to take a moment to mentally prepare herself to string together a coherent sentence.

"i-i, uh, i like the purple colour," bora manages to say, surprisingly, and minji chuckles before putting the blue coloured paint back and clutching the purple coloured one in her other hand, already making her way to the cash register. she reaches into her pocket and promptly pays before asking bora to hurry up otherwise she'll leave her in there. bora just stares at the shelf, wondering what the fuck to do with herself.

her best friend nearly kissed her, but she's acting like nothing ever happened. maybe minji didn't even think it was a big deal, maybe minji did this sort of thing with yoohyeon and bora was just too fucking gay to realise that. that would probably make the most sense, considering yoohyeon and minji were the closest out of the whole friend group, even though yoohyeon and handong were rumoured to be dating, though handong only announced that one they were both absolutely hammered so the rest of them decided to ignore it. but that got bora thinking. what if this entire time, bora was overthinking the way minji acted around her? what if she was like this to all of her friends? what if she also held yoohyeon's hand everywhere they went in public? what if she also told yoohyeon that her eyes had stars in them? what if she also told yoohyeon that she wanted her in her future? or maybe minji wasn't even gay? - bora isn't sure whether minji's ever told bora her sexuality, but knowing someone like minji, the only thing to ruin just how perfect she is would be her heterosexuality. all bora knows is that she's a mess, and if she really is falling for minji, then what the fuck is she meant to do?

likewise, minji's head was a mess. she had actually developed feelings for the girl back in earlier april, but only come to terms with them back in late august but has never been able to ever do anything about them considering bora had just ended things with siyeon, the bright bubbly blue-haired girl that never seemed to be angry at anyone, no matter how shitty they are. the real reason they broke up was never revealed to the rest of their friend group, but it was something personal. or so bora had said. minji was never the one to pester something if the person didn't want to spill, so she just left it at that and helped her friend get over what had happened. one way of doing that was today - a way of trying to get her mind off things by doing activities with other friends. minji stares back at bora, who seems lost in her own little world. minji calls her name softly, and giggles at the way bora jumps from shock but then quickly jogs to catch up with the older girl, mumbling under her breath about something minji probably didn't care about. minji just sighs and takes the other girl's hand again, and bora knows she'll regret it, but she takes minji's hand anyway. minji doesn't like the way her heart flutters everytime she thinks about how fucking cute bora is in her hoodie. deep down, she wants bora to wear her clothes more if this is how adorable she looks, but she'd be caught dead before she ever voiced that aloud. she just wants this moment to never end.

but of course, it does, and minji finds herself waiting for bora's train to arrive to send the girl on her way home. her heart crumbles because she hates saying goodbye to the smaller girl due to the fact they are unsure of when they'll next meet, but bora hugs her tighter than ever before, and suddenly minji feels as though things are going to be okay. bora inhales her scent once again, trying to remember what she smells like for the next time she misses her. in one hand, she's clutching the bear that minji bought her and around her neck bears the matching necklaces minji impulsively bought them, claiming that "it's what best friends do!". (this didn't help bora's case, however, as she mentally notes the chances that her and yoohyeon have matching ones with each other that she's somehow failed to notice in the past. bora hates how this makes her stomach drop). minji is brought out of her thoughts at the loud sound of bora's train arriving, and minji feels the tears coming. she quickly hides her face in bora's neck, whispering, "please, please don't go," repeatedly, but bora just gives her a soft smile before squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek one last time before boarding the train, and minji just feels so fucking empty.

she misses bora so much, and she hates it. she hates it because she doesn't know why. normally she misses bora, sure, but this time it seemed so much deeper than simply missing her. she missed her smile, her voice, her laugh, her hugs, her scent, her wisdom, her conversations, her eyes, her hair, her presence, her existence. everything about bora, minji misses, and she hates it so much that she ends up breaking down silently on her way home, dropping bora a message that simply said 'i miss you'. she hopes bora doesn't read through the lines.

-

when bora gets home, she feels a huge sense of loneliness wash over her. she puts it down to the fact that she had just spent her entire day with her best friend and now she was at home, alone, but she know it's something else. she just doesn't want to ever admit it. so she doesn't. with a frown, she shoves her hands into the pockets of minji's hoodie as she inhales the scent, but she pauses when she feels something rectangular in the pockets. perplexed, she pulls the object out and she realises it's minji's old ipod. her heart melts at the fact that even after all these years, she kept the polaroid of the two of them, siyeon, handong and yoohyeon when they hung out for the first time together. she feels tears coming, but she ignores them as she goes to unlock the ipod. surely minji won't mind, right? it's not like she had anything major to hide, right? - wrong.

bora makes the huge mistake of opening minji's music app, and bora's heart goes faster than the speed of light. she finds many playlists, entitled "bora", "my love", and "i'm sorry that i love you". bora's heart sinks when she reads the last one, but her mind tells her to click on the one with her own name on it.

01\. i wanna be your girlfriend - girl in red  
02\. sweater weather - the neighbourhood  
03\. girls - girl in red  
04\. curious - hayley kiyoko  
05\. falling for u - peachy!, mxmtoon

and many more. bora scrolls through the playlist, dazed and confused. what the fuck could any of this mean? why did minji have a playlist with her name on it? better yet, why were these particular songs on it? she didn't want to ask minji about them directly because she feels as though she'll give the heart a mini heart attack, so she just pretends she hasn't seen them, and she puts the ipod back into her pocket and goes to bed.

bora hates the way minji is always on her mind, even when she's asleep.

-

the next time they hang out together, bora is apprehensive. she knows something that minji doesn't, and she feels awful, but she knows it's not her right to tell minji that she knows. she never even checked the date it was made - for all bora knows, it was made 5 years ago when minji had a crush on bora. she probably didn't now, and even if she somehow did, bora didn't want to take the chance. she didn't want to mention anything incase she got it wrong. she didn't want to lose minji. fuck, she never wants to lose minji. ever. so, in bora's mind, those playlists don't even exist.

that is, until minji loudly asks bora, "have you seen my ipod recently?" when they're in a cafe, and bora goes bright red. "fuck, i guess that's a yes. um." minji goes bright red too, hiding her face in her hands. "i'm sorry. fuck." is all she says, and bora wants to act surprised, but she can't. she knows she can't put up a facade for long. she crumbles. she always does, for minji. 

"yeah, i...i'll be honest, minji," bora says to her friend as she grabs her hands from across the table, staring into her soft, wavering eyes. "i did find your ipod, ji, and i accidentally looked at your music app. i'm so sorry."

for a second, minji looks confused, until everything hits her and she hides her face in her arms. "fuck." is all bora can make out, and she feels so awful. she specifically told herself not to ruin anything with minji, and yet here she was, fucking around and making minji hate her. for what? her own selfish needs? 

"listen, ji," bora says softly, playing with minji's hand until the other girl finally looks up, but avoiding eye contact. "ji, it's cute, i promise. and, i didn't really want to tell you, but, um...if you still feel the same then i do too. i mean-fuck." bora accidentally says, and now it's her time to avoid eye contact and feel like crying. minji sits there, in shock, listening to the girl ramble.

did bora really just admit to minji that she has a crush on her? yeah.

bora's never felt so much regret before. she's fucked everything up. she knows she has.

"bora...?" minji says softly, not wanting to cry again. "do you...do you mean that?"

bora exhales deeply. "fuck it. i'll be honest, i've liked you since around august. i just - fuck - i felt really guilty. you know, with the whole thing i had with siyeon, and then i was going around developing crushes on you. fuck, i never would have imagined that you'd ever like me back so i always pushed it into the back of my mind, but i guess now i can't," bora bites her lip and chuckles nervously. "i like you, minji. and i'm sorry for that, but i really did. whenever you hold my hand, it's like a firework show inside my stomach that will never stop. i'm sorry for loving you."

minji pauses, and says, "don't be. i love you too bora and i hate myself for being cowardly. i thought that you'd never like me back, and considering you were going out with siyeon, it just amplified that, honestly - by no fault of your own." minji adds quickly. "this is a mess. let me start over. yes, kim bora, i have a crush on you. i have since april." minji says, without thinking, and her hands begin shaking. bora notices this and holds her hand, squeezing them silently, reminding her that she'll always be there for her. always.

"shh." bora silences her, and before anything can stop her, she's leaning in, and fuck - her lips land on minji's, and before either of them realise what's actually happening, bora steals minji's first kiss. 

"fuck." they both say. 

"i'm sorry," bora quickly spits, "fuck, i'm really sorry, i didn't mean-" before bora can finish, minji kisses her again, this time she means it, and bora leans in, tilting her head to deepen in, and fuck, if it doesn't make minji fall for her even more.

"bora, you fool, i love you. so much." minji says, kissing her again. this time, she grabs the back of her neck as she presses their lips against each other's. "i love you," she repeats. "will you allow me to?"

bora swears she nearly tears up, but she nods nonetheless. "ji, i-i thought you'd never..." she spits nervously. "fuck it. kim minji, would you mayhaps, perhaps, lowkey, want to be my girlfriend?"

minji smirks, squeezing her hand. "of course, you sexy motherfucker. i would love to," she replies, kissing her once more, and bora swears she's never been happier.

bora leans back, and she stares into minji's eyes and notices that they hold an entire galaxy in them. 

minji is her universe, after all. minji is her reason for existence, and she'd never trade that for the world. even if minji is her world.

"bora?" minji asks again, squeezing her hand once more. "can i kiss you again?"

before either of them can speak again, bora kisses her quickly and replies, "please, never stop."


End file.
